Secrets (Rewritten)
by KoalaNoob
Summary: Visitor's Month has begun in Smash Mansion. Everyone is excited, but quickly, dangerous things begin happening. Each event is lethal, and the dangers seem to follow Meta Knight. However, the culprit is not merely targeting one person. Soon, people are being murdered, and there are almost no connecting clues. With most of the Smashers gone, there is nobody left to solve the problem.


**Author's Note: Whelp, it's back. Secrets, my first story that I deleted because of its terribleness. I'm kinda wondering if I'll get any of my old readers. That would be awesome! I like to think this one is better than the old one, but I don't know.**

**Without further ado, Secrets Rewritten, GO!**

* * *

The entirety of Smash Mansion sat in elated silence as the PA blared, announcing the beginning of Visitor's Month. Then everyone exploded in frantic, energized chatter, yelling the names of who they were going to invite, or whether they would stay or return to their homelands. The person speaking behind the microphone seemed to realize the reactions would be great, as he paused to allow brief celebration. Or, the ruckus was loud enough to pierce the walls, and the speaker heard the screams of the joyous smashers. After a few moments, however, the announcement continued, louder now, as to drown out any final cheers.

"Please sign the form that has been posted to the bulletin board. For those who don't know where it is, it should be found by the cafeteria."

After the quiet while the message finished, the buildup had been great. In every essence, it was the calm before the storm, the eye of the hurricane. But the twisting winds had moved on, leaving everyone to contend with the worst gale they had ever been faced with. The storm had come to fruition, leaving chaos in its wake. Although, the statement about it being a storm in every way was untrue. Generally, the great forces of nature were feared. Here, it was quite different. Quite the opposite. The only fear was when Master Hand exited the announcement room to find the cafeteria swarming with powerful fighters, competing with both words and fists to reach the delicate paper pinned to a slightly-less delicate brown surface. All but the poised and polite Princess Peach had joined the fray. The aforementioned royal was standing with one hand behind her back and one covering her mouth as she watched, giggling at the rowdiness of the people she had begun living with.

Even Zelda and Jigglypuff were part of the pandemonium, one blasting powerful spells to knock away people in her path, the other floating just above the heads of everyone else, but constantly being thrown backwards by stray, or sometimes direct, attacks. Needless to say, nobody managed to fill in their part of the registration form, being to busy smacking away others with their respective weapons of choice. Everything came to a complete halt, however, as a deep, powerful voice boomed over the shouts and screams created by the scuffle.

"Please, dear friends, explain yourselves." The tone of calmness didn't match the volume at all. Annoyed, yes, but still resembling a kind gentleman having tea, Master Hand's civil words quieted everyone within a few seconds.

"Kirby ki-"

"Someone shoved me o-"

"I got to beat up a bun-"

"SILENCE!"

Again, the magical effect of quiet attention was spread, but this time it was by aggression. Bowser's roaring laugh was all that was left, and the white hand decided to ignore it and speak anyways. "Now, what has caused all this fighting? Is it so difficult to line up, and wait your turn in an orderly manner?"

Marth, quite used to dealing with issues greater than this, was quick to give a smooth, confident reply. "Apologies. I believe what happened was that a couple of us got into a fight, and pulled others into it. This in turn must have led to what you just saw."

"And what could have provoked this fight?"

"There are only 34 slots in there! And there are 35 of us! I counted! I told Falco, then Wolf started shooting us!" Fox burst in, just as quickly as Marth had. Unlike Marth, he didn't speak diplomatically, but more in an attempt to shove the blame off of himself onto his nemesis.

Wolf, opposed to almost any intention of Fox, was even more against his last statement. "What?! YOU were the one who suggested that I be kicked out to make room! What are you talking about? All I did was give you a nice, gentle push! At no point did I bring out any weapons."

Easily enough, Master Hand had a good basic idea of what had happened, without any bias. Fox must have had made a joke or a snide comment at Wolf, who responded negatively. After, others must have thought the scuffle would be fun, and joined in. Not really anybody's fault, though the Star Fox people must have been the trigger. He wouldn't give any punishment, even if it annoyed him. Everyone was excited, and killing the mood would be quite a crime to the Smashers.

"That is fine, please be more civilized in the future. And perhaps, there will be enough space for everyone to sign up after I pin this sheet up? If you look carefully, one registration paper is only enough for fifteen people." As he spoke, Master Hand held up an official-looking piece of paper, which looked tiny being held by such a large being. "Let me explain how to fill it out properly. Sign your name, then circle whether or not you want to stay. If you choose to remain here, choose ONE person from your homeland to join you, unless you don't wish to have a visitor. Guests will be coming in three days, and leaving Smashers will go after they arrive. Now please, line up and begin filling it out."

* * *

Meta Knight had given much thought to the person he was to invite. He was staying, in the belief that dealing with problems without help would be a good challenge for Kirby. But still, who to invite? In the end, he managed to choose someone before he reached the front of the line, an old friend from his Star Warrior days. He had briefly considered inviting Sir Arthur, leader of the resistance against Nightmare, and for a longer time, he considered inviting Garlude, who had been one of his closest friends. As well, she had helped him retrieve Galaxia the great sword he used to this day. But in the end, he decided to invite one of his first friends, ever. One who had been by his side until he died, more or less. Jecra was the name he wrote beside his own.

By the time his turn had come, most Smashers had left. He was near the back of the line, so most had signed, but quite a few from both ahead and behind him at left from impatience, probably hoping to return at a later time when there would be less people in line. The knight returned to his room, to read a few of Smash Mansion's numerous books while he awaited the time for dinner.

When six o'clock arrived, Meta Knight walked to the cafeteria, well-prepared for the loudest meal he would ever be at.

But his expectations were left alone. Only a few, more mature people and social hermits were there, quietly eating plates of pasta with tomato sauce. Upon Meta Knight's entry, Mario explained, guessing the question that rose to his mind before the words were spoken. "Sodsmin got inta faht," he said, though his voice was heavily muflled by the mouthful of pasta he was chewing.

Meta Knight nodded. "Sodsmin" must be the swordsmen, specifically Marth, Ike, and Link. They were popular teens, and most of their peers would have gone to watch their brawl. Younger kids who looked up to the kids barely older than them, like Pit and Pokemon Trainer had also gone, using the fight as an excuse to tag along with their idols.

He seated himself beside Kirby, who gave him a happy "poyo!" in greeting before continuing to suck in the mounds of noodles he had taken. A plate of spaghetti was placed in front of him, by one of the staff that worked in the kitchen. Lifting up his mask a bit, just enough to reveal his mouth, he began to eat. Despite the amount that the kitchen staff had to make, it was quite delicious, and he was finished quite quickly. After taking a sip of water, he relaxed and watched Kirby, his disciple, gulp down more and more pasta. It was a nice little community they had here, he thought. He wasn't social, and stayed to himself most of the time, but it was still quite a wonderful place, with kind adults and energetic children.

Soon, small dishes with a smooth, sweet yellow pudding were brought out, and the few eating eagerly took large bites, knowing they could have more if they requested seconds. From the scent, Meta Knight guessed it was made from some kind of fruit. As a brown-haired waitress approached to give him his serving of dessert, a knife the girl was holding to slit fruit placed onto the jelly-like substance slipped off her tray, and Meta Knight was forced to somersault backwards to avoid getting pierced by the shining blade.

"A-apologies sir. I didn't mean to drop the knife!"

Meta Knight nodded, indicating that it was fine, and began to eat his pudding. He soon forgot about the dangerous situation he had been thrown into for a few lethal seconds, and after eating his dessert, left to sleep.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the numerous intricate halls of the mansion, three Smashers walked, shrouded in the quiet darkness of night. One lumbered clumsy, while another was silent, lost deep in thought. Only one would have seemed unsure of himself, a man who's gaze flickered around, wary of creatures hidden in the shadows. Deep in the complex building, they found each other, and there was no wait before each of them knew exactly what to do. Something, somehow, had given them a message. And out of curiosity, they would obey. This was their chance to be a hero, wasn't it? Having to meet at night was odd, but other than that, there seemed to be nothing strange about it. Wordlessly, they left the designated meeting spot, ready for a good night of sleep.

It seemed like the wind, or air itself had been what had spoken to them. But that was not reality. After they left, there was almost a mild breeze that blew, thought it was indoors. An illusion, maybe, created by the sinister events that were to happen in the future. But it was much more than what the three men had anticipated. Much more. None of them had an inkling of what was happening, but were more than ready to take the spotlight and be recognized for a great deed. As brave as their motives sounded, there was much selfish want for more attention behind it as well.

But of course, not even heroes can be perfect. Even the greatest of creatures isn't innocent, nor are they pure of evil thoughts. Those like Link or Mario; even they had secondary motives for saving their worlds. Perhaps they're no different from everyday people. But if they weren't, then the existence of everyone could be about to come crashing down.

* * *

The next day, another announcement was made. It really only affected a few people, the twelve who had opted to stay at the mansion during Visitor's Month. It was quite special, however, though most didn't react to it- they had what they wanted already. It had been decided that Smashers were to have up to three guests, since there would be so few people otherwise. Many were excited at the prospect, but really didn't have many others to invite. Only Pit, Olimar and Toon Link had others to invite.

And, of course, Meta Knight. Quickly, he found the bulletin holding the sign-up sheet, and wrote the names Garlude and Sir Arthur beside Jecra's. Nobody else had done so yet, so he assumed they were either too busy or were trying to avoid another line-up fiasco.

Like the rest of the Smashers, however, he was waiting for the two days before the visitors arrived to pass. There was no reason not to get excited for the event, they had all been here for almost half a year. With only a few people they knew from their homelands to give them company, having other friends over was something everyone could get psyched about. The only topic of conversation for anyone was what they would do when the reunion with they people they grew up with began. It seemed to take forever, but time managed to claw its way forward, and the beginning of Visitor's Month was upon everyone.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, it's been edited quite a bit. If anyone catches any issues, please tell me. If not and you just enjoyed the story, leave a review and maybe a like! It really gives my writing speed a boost!  
**


End file.
